What Happens At Band Camp
by 7andthefluff
Summary: Naruto's year was looking good. Band with his buddies, getting to flirt with the cute color-guard girls, and most of all the good parties. But his plans are changed when Uchiha Sasuke shows up changing all of these.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, long time no see the world of Fanfiction. Anyway I thought of this idea in English class with my buddy Animepirate223 (really that class is a snooze! And everyone goes crazy in it!!) So anyway I'm breaking the rules, telling what happens at BAND CAMP! (actually I'm not bound by those rules since I'm in orchestra, though my brother and a lot of my friends are in it so I hear the good stories…)**

What Happens at Band Camp…?

Naruto was psyched for the summer two-a-days! He could hardly wait to see his friends, some of which he hadn't scene since school let out a few months ago. He also couldn't wait to feel the exhilarating rush of marching his trombone.

The only sad thing about it is Sasuke, the best saxophonist, had switched to the school's orchestra (or as Naruto likes to call it the 'Dark Side') to play the violin. Sasuke-Teme was already guaranteed to be the freaking concert master! And he had only been playing for a few months!

_That stupid teme_ Naruto thought. He quickly brushed it away. He would not let that prick ruin his day.

Naruto walked onto the football field, and took a deep breath; this would be his home for the last month of summer vacation and until concert band season. Actually, he didn't understand why it was called a football field the band uses it more often, and there the reason half the people even go to the games!

Naruto was jostled from his thoughts when he saw Kiba, also a trombonist, talking to the two high-school band directors, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Well, it was more like screaming at them while making far to many hand gestures, trying to get his point across.

Naruto sighed, this happened last year as well when they were eight graders. Kiba wasn't allowed to take his dog, Akamaru, to practice. So he argued a lot with the directors and made a petition but it didn't matter. Jiraiya didn't want Akamaru distracting his band.

However, that was until Naruto noticed Uchiha Sasuke, violinist and douche bag extraordinaire.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens at Band Camp… Chapter 2

"Why is _He_ here?!" Naruto screamed at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Naruto calm down. We needed a violinist for this year's performance, and the orchestra director, Orochimaru, recommended Sasuke." Kakashi stated coolly

A vein in Naruto's head popped. NO! they couldn't do this. Sasuke had abandoned them! Abandoned the band and joined… orchestra! He had given up the sacred Band Brotherhood and now, now they are just accepting him back! Not on Naruto's watch they wouldn't!

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked, he personally didn't know the Hyuuga very well, but he always saw her carrying her violin.

"You mean my incompetent stand partner? She can barely play Concertino in D Major without having a nervous breakdown. Wow, Naruto have you gotten dumber since our last encounter?"

Unfazed the blonde carried on "What about Sakura-Chan?"

"Joined color guard"

"Shino?"

"He doesn't even play a freaking instrument!"

"Itachi?"

"He's in collage, dobe."

"L"

"Wrong fucking show, numbskull."

"Both of you SHUT UP!!!!" Kakashi screamed.

"EVERYONE, GET IN YOUR PLACES, THIS IS NOT SOCIAL UP WITH A 2 OCTAVE A MAJOR SCALE!"

They all went to their assigned places grumbling. Sasuke walked gracefully over near a drum major, and pulled his Stradivarius to his neck bow in hand. Naruto grumbled and brought his trombone out of it's case, and walked towards his place on the 20 yd line.

Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru raised their hands and began conducting. Naruto put the mouth piece to his mouth and began playing the notes getting lost in the familiar movements of his arms and lips. He felt sad when they were finished.

"OKAY GOOD, NOW LET'S DO A CIRCUITOUS EXERCISE AROUND THE FIELD WHILE PLAYING THE SCHOOL FIGHT SONG"

Naruto waited for the first row to get going, than the second, third, fourth, until finally he was marching in step with Kiba who was in front of him. He frowned however when he noticed the Uchiha reclining against the wall in the shade while the rest of the band had to march around the field, not that the blonde minded it just got on his nerves the way the Uchiha got to relax while the rest of them worked their tales off!

That's when an idea came to him. The _perfect_ revenge. He was jostled out his thoughts when Might Gai, the color guard director, saying "That's it! Let the power of youth explode!!!"

Rock Lee and Sai, the only males in the color guard, were leading their riffle sectional. Karin and Sakura were throwing their riffles and also trying to win over the attention of Sasuke, who was ignoring them and going over his music. Karin threw her riffle into the air and it landed on Sakura.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU FOUR-EYED FREAK?!"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT UGLY ASS FACE OF YOURS BILLBORD BROW!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SLUT"

"YOU HEARD ME WHORE!"

Gai-sensei got in between the two quarreling girls and said "Now, now ladies, this is not what the power of youth is about. You must be slow to anger and quick to forgive, now run 200 laps of forgiveness around the field!" the odd spandex clad coach said.

The two girls sighed and started running, racing the whole time.

Naruto decided it was time to put his plan into action "Hey Jiraiya- Sensei!" the blonde who was up to no good called.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens at Band Camp Ch 3

Naruto sighed and buckled his case shut, relieved that the morning practice was over. Now all he had to do was put it in his locker and he could get something to eat. He smiled when he realized that Ichiraku's was in walking distance.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blonde dobe skip out of the band room. This year should be interesting. The music he received from Kakashi was actually pretty hard. He loved a challenge, and it looked like he would get one, but not from his instrument.

Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Suigetsu were all going to Ichiraku's. Suigetsu was new to their group; he had just transferred into the Konoha School district a month ago. They were glad to have his company, he was a pretty funny guy, and a pretty good tuba player.

Choji and Shikamaru play percussion together, well they did until Shika made drum major, which is just a fancy term for a conductor.

The group of friends arrived and strolled into the oriental themed restaurant. They were greeted by the owner's daughter. Ichiraku was a small family owned restaurant, but they were popular among the locals for the quick service and amazing food.

The group ordered their food and sat in a booth in the corner. Naruto decided to tell them his plan, knowing that they would help him.

"Naruto that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard"

Or maybe not.

"Well it's better than any play you've came up with" Kiba defended "At least Naruto has the balls to try to go up against that bastard."

So Naruto wasn't the only one upset by the teme's quick acceptance back.

"Whatever, it's all a drag, go on if you want. Just don't drag me into it." Shikamaru replied, this whole situation was troublesome and he didn't want to be involved in any of it.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sensei!" Naruto called.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked, annoyed that the blonde had interrupted his 'research'.

"I had an idea." Naruto began "That would ensure that Sasuke is fir to do the solo."

Jiraiya was interested "And what would this plan be Naruto?"

"Well I was thinking he should have to play something like a solo or something."

"Naruto, that isn't a bad idea." Jiraiya paused "Okay, I will get it arranged. I'm surprised that, that head of yours can function properly."

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto called after Jiraiya's retreating figure.

Naruto smiled, his plan was in action.

Little did the Kitsune know that Sasuke had heard every word.

**Please review. It pleases the voices who write the story. : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm going to leave a contest below so check out the AN at the end of the chapter! :D**

Everything was falling into place. Sasuke was going to play before practice was over. Naruto was excited, now was his chance to expose Sasuke for the emo poser he really is.

Sasuke smirked, the dobe really is an idiot. Especially if he thought Sasuke wasn't ready for this. He had several pieces to choose from, but he wanted to shock the dobe and play the solo from the show.

The raven had been practicing the music in the abandoned choir room. There used to be many kids enrolled in the class. They all transferred out after they met the instructor, Killer Bee.

After looking it over it wasn't as hard as it had first appeared to be. First, it was a slow piece made to be very sorrowful, not to be played fast. Second, it wasn't really a solo. It's made for a low brass instrument to accompany; it was going to be a very interesting time indeed.

The time had come. It was 10 minutes before the end of the afternoon practice. Sasuke was prepared. He stood on a lower row of the bleachers on the football field.

Naruto smiled. This was it; this was the moment of truth. But, what the raven played surprised both of them. In fact, it surprised everyone listening. The emotionless raven had… played a love song, and it appeared to be aimed at the blonde. Sasuke's dark eyed bored into Naruto's blue ones and spoke everything the raven had kept inside.

Naruto blushed and turned away. He ran past his stunned band mates and into the locker rooms. Damn it, he thought, why did the teme have to do something like that! He didn't like guys, and even if he did there's no way he'd like the Uchiha. Even if he did, Sasuke would never return his feelings.

Naruto went to one of the empty practice rooms and sat down, trying to decipher his feelings. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't gay.

The door creaked open, and he saw the person he wanted to see the least. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke walked toward the blonde, bent down, and caressed his cheek. The Kitsune was forced to look into the Uchiha's eyes. Then the Uchiha did the unthinkable, and pressed their lips together.

**So, what did you think? Ok the challenge is this. Well it's not really a challenge but I want to know what pairings you want to include. Also what instrument should Neji play? Please answer in a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't make youth symphony :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

What Happens at Band Camp… Ch 5 0.o

Naruto gasped in shock, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter. The raven's tongue started exploring the blonde's mouth. The boys tongue's wrapped together. They were lost in the kiss. Sasuke pulled away and started trailing kisses down the blushing uke's neck, while said uke, tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke grazed his teeth at Naruto's jugular, making the blonde moan.

*click*

The two boys were so lost in each other; they didn't notice the intruder who took the picture.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke started unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke's lips started kissing the blonde's freshly exposed skin.

*beep beep*

The phone snapped the boys out of their lust, both of them slightly red. Sasuke pulled out his phone; he had a message from Itachi. It read: _Sasuke, I'm here ;). _Sasuke blushed at the message, Itachi was perceptive. Sasuke was several minutes late and he figured out he was with someone, and judging from the wink Itachi knew his little brother wasn't doing the most innocent of things.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into another passionate kiss, this one shorter than the first.

"I have to go; I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Sasuke whispered into the Kitsune's ear.

"s'okay" Naruto slurred.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke sighed; his brother was usually more patient then this. He walked up to the slick black convertible, and slid into the passengers' seat of the vehicle. Ah, this would explain it. The young Uchiha thought as he spotted the small fuzz ball of a kitten in a basket between the two seats of the car. He stroked the kitten.

"So what's the story behind this one?" Sasuke asked his older brother.

Itachi blushed. "I- um- found him on the side of the rode, all alone; I believe he was orphaned by the storm."

Sasuke smiled. His brother was such a softie, not that you would have guessed.

"So, where are you going to keep him?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

They already had so many other animals that the eldest Uchiha brought home because of odd circumstances. The weirdest of them was a goat. Don't ask.

Itachi blush became more violent, he didn't think were the fuzz ball would stay. Just that he had to save the kitten.

"You can keep him in my room, the dogs don't like going in their." Sasuke offered.

Itachi smiled "thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke returned the smile.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood Sasuke, did something happen?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

"So, was it a girl or a boy?" Itachi continued to probe.

"None of you business Itachi" Sasuke hissed while giving his brother a cold glare.

"So it is a boy" Itachi said, while clapping his hand together, which wasn't the best idea, since he was driving.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?"

"I should, but this is more interesting."

Sasuke glanced around looking for a distraction.

"Itachi, you missed our turn."

"Shit" Itachi cursed making an illegal U-Turn.

Sasuke face-palmed, his brother was such a hypocrite. Always telling Sasuke not to curse and then does so any way.

"So what's the cat's name?" Sasuke asked, hoping it would change the subject.

"Well, first I have to find out if it's gender. Which reminds me, Sasuke, what was the gender of the person who you made out with?"

Sasuke groaned, this would be a long car ride.

**W00t, three pages! Poor Sasuke-kun trapped in a car with Itachi :) Yes, I am evil.**


	6. Chapter 6

The brothers finally got home after Itachi had missed several of their turns, and Sasuke was seriously considering suicide thanks to Itachi asking too many questions. After walking in the door the boys gave their mother a hug, because if they didn't she would beat the crap out of their behinds with the wooden spoon. In Mikoto's mind, no one was ever too old for the wooden spoon (of death, as had been appropriately added on)

"So, how was your day boys?" their mother asked.

"meh." Mikoto sighed, she missed the days were Sasuke would always answer this question over enthusiastically, and tell her about all the things he observed.

"Sasuke found a cat and brought him home," Itachi lied smoothly. He wasn't allowed to bring strays home anymore, he didn't see why thought, they had plenty of room for them, and he was capable to care for them all.

"Sasuke, bringing a cat home…" Mikoto pondered, it was impossible her youngest son hates animals. Well… unless they were cooked and served with a side of tomatoes.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" Mikoto asked Sasuke.

"Well I'm experiment U19WK, and we have kidnapped your son and sold him to the circus. Don't worry he is loved by the Martians visiting, they love throwing watermelons at him." Sasuke replied coolly.

Mikoto and Itachi both had a WTF look on their faces.

0o0o0o0o

Naruto was sitting in a tree, like he had been hours before. The sun was setting now, an explosion of colors dancing across the afternoon sky. The blonde was trying to figure out his feelings for the Uchiha. He couldn't love him. Could he?

Gah! This is so confusing, the blonde thought, I'm just going to go inside and fix ramen and get my mind off of this. Naruto jumped off the branch, landing on both feet. He smiled, as he remembered his elementary school teacher, Iruka, scolding him for doing so. He missed elementary school. He missed the days where the definition of drama was someone stealing your crayons.

He walked inside his house with his father, Minato. Naruto missed his mom, even though he couldn't really remember her, but he remembered the way he made him feel. Loved. Accepted.

Maybe he could ask his dad for some advice.

0o0o0o0o

Sasuke hated his dad. He knew hate was a strong word but he didn't care. Not right now anyway. His dad had disowned Itachi. His favorite son, the one he loved the one he cared about. Disowned. Why? You ask. For being himself, that's why. Their father had a thing against homosexuals. Their father hated anyone who romantically loved the same gender. It didn't matter who you were. Fugaku Uchiha hated you if you gay.

Fugaku suspects something is going on with his other son as well. He would just have to keep an eye out for Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: Sasuke has a potty mouth this chapter…**

What Happens in Band Camp… Ch 7

Well fuck, Sasuke thought as his father insisted (more like forced) that he'd drive him to band practice that morning.

Slamming the door he stepped out of the car. Fuck, Sasuke thought again. He'd forgotten to take his depression medicine, or as Itachi had teased his 'Happy Pill.' He missed his brother. The young Uchiha knew where is brother was, his sobbing mother told him. Itachi was attending the collage he had planned to go to. He still hated his father.

Naruto, unlike Sasuke, was in a good mood. He had talked to his father who understood the randomness of love. Minato was the mayor of Konoha, and despite all the paperwork, he still had time to be a good dad to his son.

Naruto was practically skipping down the halls. He would get to see Sasuke! He grabbed his trombone and headed to the field.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sasuke. The young Uchiha didn't look up as Naruto approached; he was lost in ways of getting away with murdering his father.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke jumped and flailed his arms after randomly hearing his name called. Sasuke was prepared to give whoever who broke him out of his trance a death glare, but smiled when he saw it was Naruto.

Sasuke stood up and kissed Naruto's neck.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you," the raven whispered in the blonde's ear.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto choked.

The raven smirked and ended the embrace, forgetting a moment about the fact that his father probably had spies or ninjas or something spying on them. Did he mention he hated his father? Cause he did, in case you missed it.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you," Sasuke said, deciding it would be best if he told the blonde.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's that m-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"How are you boys in the springtime of youth?" The creepy color guard coach, Might Gai, asked.

"Just fine until you came along" Sasuke commented, Naruto started laughing at this, while Gai either didn't hear or get it continued.

"Youth is such a beautiful thing boys! Embrace it! And you can embrace youth easier in these amazing green spandex!" Gai said, holding up the green monstrosities.

Sasuke was planning on telling Naruto, but how does one go about saying that your father is crazy and could possibly try to kill you. Sasuke didn't think it would go over to well if he just went up to Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto, my dad is crazy and hates all forms of homo-sexual relationships and he may or may not try to castrate you or possibly kill you!" yeah that would work out perfectly. FML

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't have a care in the world, well that he knew about. Band was going great he was the top trombonist, thanks to his lessons from pervy-sage, and was selected to perform a duet with Sasuke in the piece they were marching. The piece was a reenactment in a way; it was over the story of the Kyuubi a beast that, according to legend, tried to destroy Konoha. The show started eerie than became more upbeat in the middle ending with a sad duet that faded away to nothing. In short, it was epic.

Little did both boys know, they were being watched by a professional mafia type thing. The Akatsuki. They did jobs for the rich, and they did them well. There would be no escape for the blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was going smoothly for Fugaku. He had hired the Akatsuki to confirm his suspicions. Fugaku would have the Akatsuki kill his son's gay lover.

Sasuke sighed, why is it that all of the people in the band were perverts. He felt himself want to face palm as someone told an even more disgusting joke.

Naruto was thankful for the water break, he was parched. The blonde found his cold jug of water and took several gulps of it. He worked on catching his breath. He turned and was met with Sasuke's lips. Naruto eagerly took part in the kiss.

This was just the information the Akatsuki needed. To bad it was to late to spare Sasori, who had to rap to get some of the evidence. The choir teacher was crazy. They had plenty of evidence, now they just needed to deliver the information to Mr. Uchiha, than they had their pay.

Sasori was pissed. He was pissed that he had to go through the torture bestowed on him. Having to rap to get the pictures, then when he gets back from his suicide mission, he finds out they have enough evidence without what he got from Killer Bee. Sasori was going to break someone's kneecaps.

Diedara loved seeing his senpai pissed; he found it funny that he had to put up with Killer Bee.

Sasuke had forgotten about his anger. Music had the power to do that… and it also have to do that he got to spend time with Naruto.

Naruto was exhausted. It's a real pain, or as Shikamaru would say, a drag, to march. Gah! He just wanted it to be concert season!

Fugaku was surprised. Both of his sons were gay. His youngest son was dating the mayor's son. This could get messy, but it is interesting. A challenge, thrilling.

Things were going to get more interesting, and no one could guess how interesting and utter chaotic things were going to get. Let's just say, what happens at band camp doesn't necessarily stay at band camp.


	9. Chapter 9

They had a new job. They hat to kill the mayor's son, Naruto. This could get messy.

The Akatsuki members had different ways they wanted to do this, and Pein was getting sick of everyone's bickering. Kisame wanted to feed him to his fiancé…. Ms. Bubbles… Tobi's pet goldfish. Diedara wanted to blow him up… stealthy he is not. Hidan wanted to torture him… again not very stealthy. Kakuzu didn't care, he just wanted to get paid. Zetsu wanted to poison him, which was probably the smartest thing. He didn't really care. Konan wanted to kill Sasuke as well; no one gets away with ruining her origami! Tobi… well Tobi just wanted to skip… There's something wrong with Tobi.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE STOP YOUR ARGUING IT'S GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!"

The Akatsuki members finally shut up, surprised by their leaders outburst.

"Okay, since you decided to argue like children, we're going to settle this like children. We're going to draw straws this time, since settling it with a children's card game is how adults settle things."

"Damn it- un" Diedara whined "I just got my master deck-un"

"Shut it Diedara, now be a good woman and make me a sammitch" Sasori ordered.

Diedara then went into the kitchen like a good woman, and began to make her (?) man a tasty sammitch.

"Diedara, get your feminine ass back here, and pick your straw!" Pein called.

The gang quickly picked, hoping to get the short one. Kisame ended up getting the shortest one. He got to kill the target.

0oo0o0o0o

Naruto was alone in the library. School was back in; summer was gone in the blink of an eye. He was looking for a good book to read and to do a report on. It had to be one that you haven't read before; he thought the assignment was lame. Sasuke had suggested some titles, but they all seemed boring to Naruto. He looked at the book in his hand, and sighed, it was one Sasuke had suggested, it was one of those creepy old books from the era of gothic romance. Naruto wished he could do the report on his favorite book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now that was good fiction.

In short it was the perfect time to lay a sneak attack on Naruto. But where was Kisame? Wasn't he supposed to kill the blonde? Well, Kisame was in the biology room. Talking to the fish in their.

Kisame slicked back his hair. He was going to ask this attractive koi fish out on a date, even though he was already engaged.

"Hey baby," Kisame started the cheesy pick-up line, "How much does a polar bear weigh?" Silence. "Enough to break the ice, How you doin'"

He huffed. Women just don't appreciate a good pick up line these days.

Pein face palmed, why did he have to work with such idiots?

"I promise I won't disappoint Pein-Sama," Said a eerie voice from behind the Akatsuki leader.


	10. Pools and Poison?

**Okay guys I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice. Please Review, if you want this story to be updated. Reviews make me want to write more so I don't disappoint you guys! I didn't want to beg but I have to now so PLEASE REVIEW! Rant done on with the story!**

Hidan's plan was fool proof, if by fool proof you meant destined to fail. He was planning to push Naruto into the old abandoned community pool. The pool was a hotspot for small children and teenagers… shouldn't their parents know better?

Everything was set up, well it was because their wasn't anything _to _set up.

Hidan had just gotten there from his part time job as an ice cream man. Little did he know, this would lead to his undoing.

One little twerp came up to him and tugged on his man apron.

"Can I have an ice cream cone?"

"No! I'M NOT A FUCKING ICE CREAM MAN! DO YOU SEE A FUCKING VAN HERE? NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE AN ICECREAM MAN?"

The poor scarred for life little kid ran off. Once again Hidan didn't know how his actions would affect him.

Ten minutes later, Hidan was at the bottom of the emptied pool that had a foot of yucky rain water. Thankfully the children had stopped throwing rocks at him. But it still sucked.

Meanwhile

"Drink it," the creepy plant dude demanded.

"No, it looks gross," the blonde replied.

"But it's good for you," the plant coaxed.

"No,"

"It tastes good," Zetsu tried.

"If it's so fucking good, why don't you drink it?"

"Fine, I will." Zetsu uncapped the goopy green liquid and chugged it all.

Immediately he dropped to the ground and started to convulse in a seizure like mannor.

"Uh… I'm just going to-a- oh look, there's my ride." The blonde stammered and quickly fled the scene. Things weren't looking good for the plant dude and Naruto didn't want to get charged with murder. He was never here, you didn't see anything.

Things weren't going well for the Akatsuki.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Why do I have to work with such idiots_, Pein thought. Zetsu was in the hospital in intensive care, Hidan was trapped in a pool with no way to escape without involving the authorities, and Kisame was having an affair with a Koi fish. Things couldn't get any worse.

He had to formulate a plan. _That's it! _The orange haired man thought. He had come up with the perfect plan. Well it wasn't perfect and it wasn't fool proof, but it might be enough to get the job over with and get money for the rent.

"Sasori, Diedara, quit fucking each other and help me with my plan."

0o0o0o0o

"_Sasuke,_" Naruto whined, "Marching is exhausting. Can we _ppppllllllleeee eeaaaaassssssee eeeeeee_ go out to eat for once, maybe at a fancy restaurant."

Sasuke closed the gap between the two and swept the blonde into an embrace.

"Anything for you, my uke," Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine a light blush fading onto his face.

"Nnn" Naruto moaned slightly, even though he hated it when the teme did this to him in public.

Sasuke smirked, loving the fact he could do this to the blonde.

For once everything almost perfect…

"Everything is set,"

"Perfect,"

**I will update as soon as possible… I just need to learn how to write action scenes…**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU guys, you're awesome! And special thanks to AnimePirate223 for helping me write it!**

It seemed to be a normal day, but it would be a day that changes everything. The temperature was over 100 degrees and very humid. Minato was dropping off Naruto in the air conditioned car that felt like heaven in comparison to the outside weather.

Naruto thanked his dad for the ride and went to the football field. He set his water bottle in a shaded area under the bleachers.

"It's so hot out here!" Naruto exclaimed, already sweating from his short amount of movements.

"Fine, I'll leave. Dobe," Sasuke replied, startling the blonde, whom he snuck up upon.

"Teme!" Naruto called. Sasuke feigned being hurt. "But you're my Teme, so it's okay," Naruto amended

Sasuke smirked. Suddenly, a crashing noise came from near the 30 yard line. Thinking it was one of Kiba's annual disagreements with the band instructors, the boys ignored it. It was too late. A strong kick landed into Naruto's side. The blonde went sailing in the air. Sasuke took a defensive position. Facing his opponent, Sasuke saw a blonde haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

The two circled, looking for an opening. Diedara punched, Sasuke dodged. Sasuke looked around, trying to find a way to end this. Sasuke kicked, Diedara dodged. That's when he noticed the electric fence, and it wasn't on. Smirking at this revelation a plan formed inside the prodigies head.

"Are you a man or a woman? You're not masculine enough to be a man, yet you're not pretty enough to be a woman."

This got Diedara mad, making him pay less attention. Sasuke was leading him to the electric fence that borders around the school. Sasuke then kicked Diedara in a rather sensitive area. He went down, holding his manhood in pain. Sasuke hopped the electric fence. He raced to where the switch was and turned it on.

"Hey faggot!" Sasuke called.

"Why, you little brat!-un" Diedara called, lunging forward straight into the electric fence. Diedara went limp, and slipped into unconsciousness.

"HELP!" Screamed a voice, it was Naruto's. Sasuke turned off the electric fence and ran to Naruto.

A red-headed man had a Naruto in a choke-hold, with a gun pointing at his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to AnimePirate223 for helping me with this! Thanks you guys and let me know in a review if you want a squeal/epilogue **

"Move one step closer and the boy gets it!" The red head said ice in his voice.

Sasuke froze, he knew the man would do it, he was a member of Akatsuki. Sasuke looked around. He had to find away to save Naruto. He looked around examining his options. There were none. Naruto was shaking. Sasuke was terrified. There was no escape.

BOOM! Kakashi had snuck up behind Sasori and hit him with a cello! Body parts rained down from the mutilated cello. The gun fired off. Naruto screamed. Sasuke ran toward Naruto. Sasori knocked unconscious. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the mess, and knelt down beside him. Naruto was breathing heavily. His eyes were closed. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed back. But they weren't safe yet.

Kakashi left, wanting to leave the two kissing teens alone. He also picked up the gun on the way. There were probably already a crowd of pissed of band kids ready to impale him with flutes and flagpoles. Said kids were also going to complain about him being late… again. But they could wait longer, the police needed to get rid of that psycho.

Sasori was coming to. He couldn't remember exactly what happened. The red-head looked around. It was all coming back to him. He wanted revenge, but first business is business. He looked around for his gun. _Shit, _He thought, _that's the fourth one this week!_

Sasori stood up quietly and kick Sasuke's side. Air was suck out of Sasuke's mouth as he was sent flying into the air. Sasori grabbed the startled blonde and took him. _This better get me the raise,_ he thought as he dashed off. Naruto started screaming. Sasuke rushed to help Naruto.

Sasori just had to make it to the other side of the field to were Pein-Sama was. Sasuke was catching up. Sasori ran through the mob of startled band kids. Kakashi was still nowhere to be seen. Sasuke tripped. He had lost them. This was not good.

Sasuke stood up. He looked around. There! He found them. The red head was a good forty yards away. He looked at his startled band mates, and an idea came to him. He started running.

He was starting to catch up. Sasori was slowing down. Sasuke was picking up speed. The gap was closing.

"I LOST THE GAME" Sasuke called in a voice that didn't sound like his.

This got the band members mad. The last time someone called that they were trapped inside a locker. Whoever said that was dead.

"It was him!" Sasuke called pointing at Sasori. Band kids swarmed. Sasori lost Naruto. Sasuke ran towards Naruto.

Sasori was grabbed by a tubist and a percussionist and led to the band room. Sasori was then given a make over by the color guard. He was unrecognizable. The trombonists then proceeded to tie his arms, and put him in Hiruko's tuba case.

Fifteen minutes later, the police showed up. They arrested all present Akatsuki members, and rescued Sasori from his prison. Unfortunately he was still wearing his princess make-up when his mug shot taken.

Sasuke was meeting Naruto at a nearby park at noon. Looking at the setting sun, he sighed. He knew he had to do it, but he didn't want to. Naruto came behind him.

"It's beautiful" Naruto said with awe; mesmerized by the explosion of colors caused by setting of the sun.

The landscape was picturesque, with outline of trees on top of a gorgeous backdrop. If only every night was this beautiful.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to do this.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"What is it, Sasuke" Naruto asked.

"We need to break up."

"WHAT! Why, did I do something wrong! I'm sorry if I did. Why? Oh god, oh god." Naruto started to hyperventilate. This can't be happening.

"You're not safe around me."

"What?"

"Naruto, those guys were trying to kill you! You can't expect me to ignore that. They were hired."

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"My father," Sasuke answered solemnly.

There was silence.

"Please, don't leave me." Naruto pleaded, sorrow in his voice.

"I must to keep you safe." Sasuke replied.

"But, I won't be safe. If you leave I'll have an injury nothing can cure." Naruto began, "A broken heart."

Sasuke smiled sadly and wrapped Naruto in his arms. It started to rain.


	14. THERE IS A SEQUEL!

**Hello my reader(s)! Okay FYI What happens at Band Camp is finished. It's over, and done with. HOWEVER, there IS a SEQUAL! It's called BAND, ONE BIG INSIDE JOKE. (Okay it isn't in caps. its just that I wanted to make sure you got that) So check it out if you want. Also, I'm in a cosplay group! Check out AiAnimePro on Youtube and tell em' 7 sent you. Not that many of the members will get that but meh! I'm the Sasuke cosplayer and for those of you who also read AnimePirate223 she's Kakashi. So yes lots of cool stuff. Remember AiAnimePro and Band one big inside joke. : D**

**-7 out**

**P.S. Thanks for all of you who made it through this fic. And please review Band, One Big Inside joke.(It's funnier : D) **


End file.
